Akatsukis New Pet
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: What happens if Sakura is kidnapped by Akatsuki and they have her as their pet? HidanxSakura ItachixSakura SasorixSakura DeidaraxSakura hints of SakuraxSasuke, LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS you have been warned.
1. Catching The Pet

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong, I'm Swedish

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"" Talk

'' Thinking

**'Inner Sakura'**

Catching The Pet

Sakura Haruno was a beautiful 18 year old woman. Eveyone in the Konoha village would describe her as the most beautilful women in the whole village.

Her long pink hair, green jade eyes and a body to die for. She had curves on the right places, her figure was like an hourglas, and she had very big breast not as big as Tsunade-sama herself but almost. And on top of that Sakura Hanuro was a very powerful medical ninja, she was more powerful then the fifth hokage…She was a women everybody wanted.

Sakura walked in the forest outside Konoha. She was collecting herbs to some medicin she was making. She was very happy to day and she was humming her favorit song _Every Heart _(A/N InuYasha Ending).

She was started to sing, little did she know that four akatsuki members watched her every move.

"Should we take her now, un?" asked the blonde hair guy. "What do you think, Sasori-danna?" the blond turned to a red haired man, who was watching Sakura with lustfilled eyes.

"Shut up, Deidara. She will hear you…let her have some funny first, then it will be our turn" said a man with silver hair.

Deidara turn to the silver haired man. "Hidan-san. I can´t wait. I what my pet now, un!" replied Deidara. "You mean our pet" said a man with black hair in a low ponytail. "Hai, Hai Itachi-san, un" whispered Deidara and turned his attention to the pink haired girl.

Sakura continued to pick herbs, then suddenly she heared something. She walked to she what it was, to her horror it was four akatsuki members. Three of them she know who they were. The first one was Itachi Uchiha, the man who had kill his clan. The second one was Deidara, a man who like to make bombs and the last was Sasori, a man. No a puppet, she had fought with him, she thought she had killed him but there he stood, he was alive. She looked at the silver haired man, 'Who was he?' she thought **'Who cares?'** the inner Sakura said **'RUN YOU IDIOT!'**

She looked at them and the four members smirked evily, she ran but she didn´t come far. She felt something stinged her, she could fell the posin run through her body and she fell to the ground. Everything became black. Then Hidan lifted her up and walked away to the other members. Deidara jumped up and down of excitment. "Let me carry her, Un!" he said. The four akatsuki members walked away with their new found pet.


	2. Collar and Leash

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong, I'm Swedish

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong, I'm Swedish.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talk"

'Thinking'

**Collar and Leash**

Sakura opened her eye, she tried to stand up but she couldn´t. Someone had tied her feet and hands so she couldn´t stand but she could hear people talk. "Why isn´t she wake yet, un!" said Deidara. "I think you gave her to much sleeping posion Hidan-san" said Sasori "Sasori-danna is right, un!" said Deidara with anger in his tone. "I want to play, un!" he contiuned.

'Play? Play with what' Sakura thought. She didn´t want to know, wait a minute she could try to escape while they were fighting. Sakura colleced chakra into her hand, pulled her hands away from each other and the ropes broke. She took of the ropes from her feet and she stood up, she felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

This had cout the akatsukis attention and they walk in and found Sakura laying on the floor.

"YOSHI! She is awake, un!" said Deidara jumping up and down. Sakura had a hard time watching the four akatsuki members since everything in the room was spinning and then she looked at Deidara and obviously jumping to. 'What have they done to me' she thought. Itachi watched her from the coner of his eyes and he must have know what she was thinking.

"Relax, it´s nothing dangerous. It was just something to make you go to sleep" he said and walked to her. He offered Sakura his hand so she could stand up. Sakura looked at his hand and took it, Itachi pulled her up and catched her before she fell to the ground agian. He pulled her closer to him, she blushed and this made the rest of the men jealous.

Itachi placed his hand on the back of Sakuras head and made her come even closer, their faces was very close and Itachi leaned in for a kiss. Then you heared a smack, Itachis head was turn to the side and his eyes was widen in suprise. You could see a red hand on his cheek, he smirked and looked at Sakura.

"DON´T TOUCH ME!" she yelled. "Oh? Why not?" he said smirking at her. "You are our pet and a pet should obey it master…well, masters in this case" he said. Sakura lookad at the four men as if they where stupied or something. "Your pet? I'm no ones pet" she yelled angerly. "But you all ready have the collar" said Sasori "And we got the leash" said Hidan looking at Sakura with desire in his eyes and showing her the leash.


	3. Playing With The Pet

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong, I'm Swedish.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talk"

'Thinking'

**Playing With The Pet**

It has been two days since Sakura first arrived to the Akatsuki. They hadn´t tried anything yet, she wasn´t allowed to leave her room either.

"Boring, this is boring!" she said while she was walking back and forward in her room. Her room was kinda weird she thought, it had four doors. One that lead to the hall, second one to her private bathroom, the third one lead to her closet that was filled with different kind of dresses and the forth didn´t open, now matter what she did, it didn´t open. But her room was decorated like her room in the leafvillage.

Sakura laid down in her bed, she slowly drifted into sleep. "Man, she is asleep, un" said Deidara and picked up Sakura. "How can I play with her now, un?" he asked himself. The word play echoed in Sakuras head and she opened her eyes very quick. "Lucky, un!" said Deidara happy and looked at a very confused Sakura. 'How can I be in midair?' she thought and then she heard Deidara, she turned her head and stared right in to Deidaras smiling face.

"Wh-what are you doing! PUT ME DOWN" she yelled. "I'm taking you to my art room and no, un!" he replied taking her to his private artroom.

They arrived and Deidara put Sakura carefully on a pile of blood red silk pillows. "What are you doing?" Sakura yelled angrily at Deidara, who pat Sakura on the head. "I'm gonna have fun, un!" Deidara said happily and looked at Sakura. "Your not gonna have any fun! Do you hear me?" Sakura said and tryed to calm down. Deidara ignored her. "Oh no, we forgot the dress" he said and walked away to Sakuras room to get a dress.

Sakura looked around the room and saw that Deidara forgot to lock the door. 'Victory' she thought and walked to the open dorr. She looked out and saw that nobody was there. 'A chance to escape, yatta!' she thought happily and started to run. She turned right then left then right again and for ever turn she made, the halls got darker and darker. Then suddenly she could hear Deidaras voice cling through the corridor. "Sakura has escaped!"

'This is gonna be hard now' she said to herself as she heard someone was coming near the corridor that she was in and she started to run. After a while Sakura had reach a dead end, it was really dark and she couldn´t see a thing, she turned around to back the way she had come but instead of a path Sakura found a wall. "Wrong way" she said she walked around but she found another wall. "Who the hell can I be in a room, when a clearly was in a corridor?" she said. She was getting scared she could hear that Deidara was coming nearer and she heard a weird sound in the room, Sakura walked around the room again to see if there was a light switch and there was one, she turned it on. And to Sakuras big surprise the room was filled with bats that started to fly around the room as soon as she turned to light on. Sakura screamed out of fear, she hated bats and she was afraid of them, sense she was a kid.

_Flashback_

_A pink haired girl walks in the forest, she is lost and it was raining. The little girl found a cave to be in, she walked in and light a fire with the sleeping bats in the cave didn´t like, the attacked her. When the village found Sakura she was very injured and was taken to the hospital. Ever sense she has been afraid of bats_

_End of Flashback_

Suddenly a pair of black winged arms grabbed Sakura from behind and hugged her, Sakura let out a scream. "Ouch! My ears!" said Deidara."I know you are afraid of bats but come on, un! It´s only a cape!" he continued. Sakura looked up at Deidara who was smiling like a idiot. "´Ello!"

Sakura was really angry and wanted to punch him but when she was about to smack him a bat past by which made Sakura jump and hide her face in Deidaras chest. This action made Deidara fell really proud, "You are really cute when you are scared, do you know that...like a little bunny...that´s it! I will call you Honey Bunny or Bunny for short" he said smiling and kissed Sakura. Deidara broke the kiss and said "kai" The room with bats disappeared and that was then Sakura notice she was still in the art room. "But how?"

"Hmm? Oh, did you really think I would let you escape? I´m not that studied! I just a ninjutsu, un...I said I wanted to play...hide and seek" he said smiling

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hello! Maburaho-chan here, Sorry that it took so long for me to update but my grandmother has died so I haven´t felt like writing but I have to start someday, so I hope you enjoyed it :D

Hug, Kiss and banan Maburaho-chan


	4. Dress Up

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong, I'm Swedish.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talk"

'Thinking'

**Dress Up**

Sakura was laying on her bed, as always she was bored. She started to think of her friends, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and everyone else. Sasuke had come back to the village, Tsunade-sama forgave him thanks to Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Not soon after Sasuke had returned Sasuke and she started dating. She remember that day Sasuke asked her out.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was picking herbs for some medicin she was making when she heared someone coming from behind. She stopped picking herbs and turned around to see Sasuke standing there with roses in his hand._

_"Sakura" he said "Hai, Sasuke. What is it?" she asked smiling at him. "Would you like to go out with me" he asked really fast but not fast enough to make Sakura not hear what he had asked her and gave her the roses. She smiled and took the roses. "Hai, Sasuke. I would like to go out with you" she answered._

**End of flashback**

She sighed, it's really boring here, but she had made a friend, his name is Tobi and she was glad that she had him as a friend. It was a day like this, a boring day but that day was that day she was allowed to leave her room.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was laying on her bed when she heard someone open the door it was Sasori and Deidara standing there. "You are allowed to leave you room, if you don't escape" said Sasori looking at her. Sakura stood up and walked to them. Deidara became very happy and hugged her but was soon laying on the floor with a bump on his head, he had been hit by Sasori out of jealousy. Sasori stepped out of Sakuras way. "You may leave and explore" he said and walked away. Sakura walked past Deidara who seemed to be unconscious. She walked in a long dark corridor, she turned right and the left and ended up in the kitchen, then she found the living room. It didn't matter which way she took she always ended in either the kitchen or the living room._

_Sakura was starting to get really mad, she made a left turn and bumped in to something and fell the the floor. 'Please god don't be Itachi, Hidan, Deidara or Sasori…please god' she thought. "Are you okay?" someone asked. Sakura looked up and saw a orange mask with black swirls on it. "Hai, I'm fine" she said and stood up. "I'm Tobi…Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said very happy. "Let's be friends" he continued. Sakura stared at him and smiled. "Hai, let's be friends…my name is Sakura"_

**End of flashback**

She heard someone knocking on her door. "C-come in" she stammered and the door open to show Sasori standing there. "Could you please come with me" he asked her smiling nice and offer her his arm. 'Do I have a choice?' she asked herself and walked to him and took his arm. Sasori walked to his room together with Sakura. He open his door and showed his room that were filled with stuff you needed to create a puppet with, a desk and a bed. Sakura looked around and saw a puppet that was half done. 'Scary' she thought. "Could you please put this on" he said and handed her a red and black dress, Sakura stared at it. "Put it on please" he said trying to sound nice. "And if I don't" she asked and throw back the dress to Sasori. This action made Sasori very mad but he tried to hide it. "You will obey me" he said firm and gave Sakura a very cold look. Sakura took the dress after a very long argument, that she had lost and put the dress on. "Now its time to comb your beautiful hair" he said and took a comb. He stood behind Sakura and he started to comb her beautiful, pink hair. When he was finished he put it up in a high ponytail.

Sakura was not happy but she was afraid of what he might do if she puts up a fight again, she stared in to the mirror.

There stood a beautiful girl, she wore a black and red dress, the upper part of the dress was black with pluffarms that showed her shoulders, she wore something that looked alot like a corset, (the corset was red with thin black strips on it) and the skirt part of the dress was crisom red. Then she saw a pair of arms put a golden necklace on her. The chain was of gold and had a heart formed amulet hanging from it, in the middle of the golden heart was a red ruby that also was formed like a heart. Sakura turned around and looked at Sasori with a confused look. "A gift from me to you" he said smiling. He offered his arm once again and they walked out to a garden.

The garden was filled with roses in different colors, the grass was perfect green, and in one corner stood a high cherrytree with a swing haning from a branch and in the middel was a round, white table and to matching chairs. The table was set with tea and cakes. It was very beautiful if it wasn't for one thing, around the whole garden was a big, ugly wall, make it impossible to escape.

Sasori walked to the table and pulled out one of the chairs "Come, sit" he said. Sakura sat down and so did Sasori and took a zip from the tea, he glare at Sakura. "Would you like to have some strawberry cake...I happen to know that it's your favorite" he said smiling and gave her a slize strawberry cake. Sakura just looked at the cake, she was very suspicious, 'What if it contents poison in it' she thought staring at the cake and then on Sasori, this didn't go unnoticed by Sasori who was smirking "You want me to feed you?" he said, picking up Sakuras fork and took a bit of the cake and bought the fork to her mouth. "Eat" he said happy. Sakura just stared at him and then the fork. "Open up" he continued, Sakura turned her head away from Sasori. This action made Sasori very disappointed but he ignored it. "It's very beautiful here, if you behave we will go here more often. If you let me take care of you...you are me most precious doll. Did you know that Sakura?" he tried to make her talk to him.

"I'm not a doll" she said not looking at Sasori. "I have tried to make a doll that looked like you, it didn't work. It looked like you but it didn't feel like you...that's why I want you Sakura...You are special" he said "Won't you eat...please" he begged her. Sakura opened her mouth and eat the cake. "Good girl" he said smiling, continued to feeding her strawberry cake. When Sakura had finished the cake, Sasori took her hand and lead her to the swing.

Sakura sat down and Sasori started to swing her back and forth, then suddenly Sasori heard Sakura laugh it was like music to his ears, then he felt warm inside. Sakura realsed what she did and stopped laughing to Sasori big disappointment. The swing stopped and Sakura walked away a bit but was followed by Sasori who took her hand and pulled her to him. She blushed and looked up at him, he was smiling very proud and they kissed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thank you everyone for the reviews hug everyone that reviews

Gome gome everyone that don't like me pairing up Sakura with Sasuke but it's a part of my plot. Picture this; Sasuke and Itachi fighting over Sakura...in many different ways :3


	5. The Pet Gets Sick

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talk"

'Thinking'

**The Pet Gets Sick**

Sakura was sitting in the living room waiting, for Tobi, Deidara and Sasori to come back from a mission. She was holding a bunch of papers and a pen, today Tobi was gonna tell her how he looked like under the mask, because he didn't want to take it of and she wanted to know how her best friend in here looked like under the mask.

**Flashback**

"Tobi, can't you take of your mask, please…I want to know how you look like" she said, sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Noo…" he said. "Why not?" she asked "You will just scream or something" he answered. "Tobi is a bad boy!" she pouted, putting her arms on her chest, then she got an idea. "What if you tell me how you look like and I draw it" she said smiling. "I just need paper and a pen" she continued. "Hai, If you find a pen and paper. Then I will tell you"

**End of Flashback**

She was brought back by the sound of three pair of feets coming in to the living room. Sakura smiled and stood up. Tobi, Deidara and Sasori walked in to the room. Sakura ran with her arms open(you know when you run to hug someone)Deidara saw this. "Aww, Honey bunny come to greet me, hn" he said happy and open his arms and waited for Sakura to hug him. But Sakura ran past him and Sasori. "Tobi, You are back!" she said happy and hugged him. Under his mask was Tobi blushing, he quickly hugged Sakura back. "Hello, Sakura" he replied. He looked over at Sasori and Deidara, who was sending him deathglares and sounding the words "We are gonna kill you later"

"Look what I found" Sakura said, you could see that she was very excited, she was holding up the pen and notebook. "Now you can tell me how you look like!" she said, she was blushing and looked very pale. "Come, come…sit on the sofa" she said pulling Tobi in his sleeve. Sakura sat down in the sofa and so did Tobi. Deidara became very jealous and sat in a chair near Sakura, muttering something about Sakura being his Honey bunny and that he would kill Tobi in his sleep. And Sasori seemed very upset and walked to his room.

Sakura sat and waited for Tobi to start describe himself. "I'm waiting" she said smiling, still blushing. Tobi gaze at Sakura, sitting on the sofa and not saying anything. 'I cannot say it' he thought 'I'm to…' he was interrupted by an annoyed Sakura "Well, I suppose your head has the same shape as your mask" Sakura said and you could hear that she was annoyed. She draw the outline of Tobs face, when she was done she looked up at Tobi, who was sitting there doing nothing. It took awhile for Tobi to describe his face. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I don´t remember more" Tobi said, rubbing the back of his head. "You don´t remember?" she said giving him a questioning look "How can you not remember more?" she continued. "Well, I haven´t seen my face for a long time" he said.

"Not seen your face?" she said, raising one of her eye browns. "Well I guess that this will do then" she said smiling and showed Tobi the portrait. The picture show a man with beautiful blue eyes, a sharp nose, thin, pink lips and black hair. The man in the picture was really handsome. 'Wow' he thought, he glared at Sakura and smiled. "Wow, Sakura its really nice" he said with a happy tone in his voice. "But do you look like that?" she asked, you could see that she was very curious and that she was blushing in a deep shaped of red. "Hai!" Tobi said happy 'I use to look like that' he said to himself. "You kinda remind me of Sasuke or Itachi" she said looking at the picture. You could hear a small click and Sakura was pulled away by a leash that was held Deidara . "Come here Honey bunny, un"

For some reason Sakura didn´t have the energy to fight back. She started to felt dizzy and everything became black and she fell to the floor. She was unconscious. Deidara stopped in his track and gazing back at Sakura. Who wasn't following him but laying on the floor, sweating and blushing. "Sakura?" Deidara said, he was worried. What was wrong with his Honey bunny? He walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. If Itachi or Hidan found out that he had made Sakura sick, they would kill him. He picked her up bridal style. He didn't get far before he was discovered by Itachi, Hidan and Sasori. 'Crap! Why GOD? Why do you hate me so much?' he cried to himself.

"Deidara, what have you done to Sakura?" asked Sasori with anger in his voice. Itachi walked to Deidara and took Sakura from him. "Hey! I was holding her! And it wasn't me, It was Tobi, un" he said trying to take Sakura back. "Hn" was the answer he got from Itachi. Deidara was really good at understanding Itachis so called "hn language" and that hn Itachi just said meant yeah right in a sarcastic tone. Hidan walked over to Itachi and put a hand on Sakuras forehead. "She is fucking on fire! What the fuck! Deidara, what have you done to Sakura?" Hidan said and slapped Deidara hard on the back of his head.

Itachi walked to Sakuras room and put her down in her bed. He was soon followed by Hidan, Sasori and Deidara.

"This is your fucking fault Deidara!" said Hidan, looking at Deidara like he was gonna kill him. Itachi placed a hand on Hidans shoulder. "Calm down" he said thou you could hear that he also was angry. Sasori just stared at Sakura. "What are we gonna do?" he asked. "We could take her to a doctor, un" Daidara said smiling and resived a hit on the head by Hidan and a kick on the leg from Itachi making Deidara fall to the ground. "It was just a suggestion, un" he said lying on the floor in pain.

"So cold" whispered a weak Sakura and all the eyes was on her. She was shaking from the cold, she needed to get warmer. Itachi got and idea and smirked. The rest of the group saw this and got kinda scared. If Itachi was smirking that means that something bad would happen.

"I can take care of her" he said smirking "I know just what she need" he continued still smirking. Hidan gave him a look, there was something in Itachis voice that he didn't like but okey. "I don't fucking care just make her better!" Hidan said. Deidara was unsure but he gave in. "Don't hurt her, un!" he said you could hear that he was doubtful and Sasori just walked away.

It took awhile before Hidan and Deidara leaved, they where scared that Itachi would try something on Sakura while she was asleap but Itachi promised not to do anything and they leaved. Soon after they had left Itachi removed his cloak, shirt and pants. He had only his underwear on and crawled in to bed with Sakura. He knew exactly what Sakura needed, bodywamth and he was gonna give it to her.

He spooned with her and looked at her when she was sleeping. She was very beautiful, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. 'She is gonna help me restore the Uchiha Clan' he thought and kissed her careful so she wouldn't wake up. He wanted her to wake up but not yet. Suddenly Sakura moved. "So warm" she whispered and snuggled into Itachis bare chest. Itachi smiled and stroked her cheek. 'Mine, all mine' he thought and put his arms around Sakura and he fell asleep.

Sakura opened her eye and saw Sasuke, she smiled. 'Was she back in her home together with Sasuke?' she thougt 'When did he save her' she continued. She sat up and kissed Sasukes cheek and whispered happy "Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke woke up and looked very angry. Then Sakura realise to her big disappointment it wasn't Sasuke, it was Itachi. Itachi stood up and glared at her. "Sasuke?" he said angry. "I'm sorry. You looked just like Sasuke when you where asleep" she whisper looking down at the floor, blushing. Itachi was in her room, wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts. "First of all I'm Sasukes big brother! HE LOOKS LIKE ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" he yelled at her. "SECOND! DON'T EVER SAY HIS NAME NEAR ME AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD?" he was furious. Sakura nodded, still looking down. Itachi stormed out the room, screaming at Deidara who had asked why Itachi left Sakuras room without any cloth on.

* * *

Sorry That I haven't updated sooner, but school has started. So I made the chapter longer just to make you guys happy :) Hope You like it!

/Svettstrumpa


	6. Runaway Pet

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talk"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Runaway Pet**

Sakura had lived with the Akatsuki for over 1 month now. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to escape. And why hadn't anybody come to save her? She wondered. 'Aa! Sakura you have bigger problems then not being saved by your friends or your boyfriend. You need to find away out of here. Maybe I could'

Sakura was interrupted by her growling stomach. So she decide to go to the kitchen and cook something. In the kitchen sat Hidan reading, when Sakura walked in, he looked up from his book and started at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked raising an eye brown. Sakura ignored him and walk direct to the fridge and took out some vegetables and walked over to the stove. She started chopping the vegetables. Sakura was distracted by a Deidara who had ran into the kitchen shouting something about a missing Bunny. Sakura looked up at Deidara and didn't notice that her finger was next to the carrot she was chopping and cut herself. "Ouch!" she cried.

Hidan noticed the blood and walked over to Sakura. "Let me see" he said taking Sakuras hand in his own and studied the cut. Hidan took out a pappercloth from his cloak and whipped away the blood. He put the cloth in his pocket, put a small bandage on Sakuras finger and kissed her. Sakura was in shock. 'Did he just kiss me?' Sakura asked herself and pushed away Hidan who was smirking. "There all better" he said still smirking at Sakura. "You are suppose to kiss where it hurts not on the mouth" Sakura replied, turning around trying to hide a small blush that was forming on her face. Hidan chuckled. "Yeah, but where is the fun in that?" he replied walking away to his room, he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Are you Okay my Honey Bunny, un?" asked Deidara who seemed kinda upset. Sakura just nodded and continued to cook her dinner. Deidara sat down beside her and watch every move she made. "Mm, that smells kinda good, can I have some to, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura ignored Deidara and ate her dinner. For some reason Sakura was very tired and she yawned. She went to her bed but before she did she glansed at herself in the mirror and saw the collar she got the same day she was kidnapped. She had tried to remove it many time but failed. She took a closer look at it and she notice that on the golden badge that sat on the collar. It something was ingraved on it. She read; "Belongs to; Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Deidara – Dawn property, If found please return her to the nearest forest."

Sakura was shocked and tried again to remove the collar but failed yet again to her big disappointment. She change to her nightgown, which was pink and barley cover anything. But right now she didn't care that much, she went to sleep. She was surprised that nobody had tried anything to day but those thought soon disappeared and was replace by dreams of Sasuke and her friends.

* * *

Next day Sakura woke up by a very load noise outside her door. 'Whats going on?' she asked herself, she walked past the mirror and took a quick glare. 'Same old Sakura with pink bunneyears' she thought and then she realised. 'Bunnyears? I must have seen wrong.' She said to herself and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked hard and long. And then she screamed, a very load and panicked scream. You could hear people run in the corridor to Sakura to see what had happened. First to arrive was Itachi, then Sasori and Deidara and last came Hidan. "Whats wrong?" asked Sasori with worry in his voice, it seemed that he didn't notice Sakuras bunnyears or tail. Sakura looked very pissed. "WHAT'S WRONG? CAN'T YOU SEE?!" she screamed at Sasori. Deidara studied Sakura and gasped in surprise.

"Bunny Honey has bunnyears and tail" he said very happy. Hidan and Itachi looked at each other and smirked. "Yeah! I know that! I just want to know how I got them" she said irritated. "I did it" announced Hidan. Sakura looked at him like she was gonna kill him. "You did what?" she tried to stay calm. She didn't get a replay from Hidan but she got hugged from Deidara. Sasori left, he was upset that his Sakura had yelled at him. Sakura was getting more and more irriated at Deidara and punch him hard on the head, he fell to the floor unconscious. Hidan and Itachi nodded and smirked. "Nice nightgown" Itachi said, ogling Sakura. Sakura just realised that her the nightgown she was wearing barely covered anything, she blushed and pointed to the door. "G-get out of here now!" she said. Itachi took Deidaras hands and dragged him out but Hidan just stood there.

"What do you want?" she growled. Hidan chuckled and walked closer to Sakura. He gazed into her beautiful emerald green eyes and smiled. He pulled Sakura closer, hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Just so you know you look really cute" he kissed her really quickly on the lips and walked out her room. Sakura just stood there, like she was frozen to the spot. She flushed, "I look cute?" she smiled and put a finger on her lips. The second time he had kissed her and she kinda like it, she like everyone of them but she would never say it to them. Sakura went to her closet, opened the door and saw only french maid outfits. She looked around to see if there where something else but after an hour of searching she gave up and put on a maid outfit. The maid outfit where like every french maid outfit, the dress was black with and white apron and white underskirts. And the dress had a hole for her new grown tail. Sakura walked in to the livingroom, there sat Itachi and Hidan. They looked up at her and gave her a wolfwhistle, well Hidan did and Itachi just looked at her with desired in his eyes, he walked towards her but was stopped by Deidara who draged her of.

* * *

Deidara decided that he wanted to play with the new and improved Honey Bunny. Todays game was; Hunt the bunny, its kinda like "Your it" but you chase a bunny. And Sakura was the bunny. Sakura ran in a long corridor or so she though and Deidara was running after her. To his disappointment he never caught Sakura, she was to fast for him thanks to her superbunny power as he put it. After a while Sakura tripped over something and fell and Deidara took the chance and cought her. "Your it, un" he said and kissed her. He sat down and place Sakura in his lap, Sakura tried to escape his embrace but failed. Deidara was patting her on the head. "My Honey Bunny, yeah" he said. Sakura just sat in his lap pouting. Suddenly the door to Deidaras room opened up and the illusion was broken. In the door stood Sasori looking at Sakura and Deidara. Sasori walked very fast to Deidara and pulled away Sakura from him. "Come Princess, I want to spend some time with you" Sasori said and walked away with Sakura. Sasori seemed very proud of himself, acording to him, he had just saved the beautiful princess Sakura from the evil Deidara, who didnt know true art even if it bit him in the ass. Sakura was confused, she wonder why Sasori was acting weird. He pulled her arm so hard that she thought her shoulder might be dislocated.

They arrived to Sasoris room, he threw Sakura violently on the bed. Sakuras was scared, never had Sasori acted this way before. What was he going to do? Her thoughts come up with hundred of explanations on what Sasori was going to do. Sasori was looking for something, a dress in the matter of fact, a very special dress but Sakura didn't know that. "Is something wrong" she asked, you could hear that she was afraid of what might happen. Sasori looked up at Sakura and frowned. "Yes, everything is wrong! I cant find the dress and why aren't you wearing the necklace I gave you?" he relied angry. "But I do" she said showing him the necklace. Sasori smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked. Sakura shock her head. "Good, now put this on" he said, giving Sakura a long white dress. As always Sakura refused to put on the dress but it always ended with Sakura wearing the dress anyway. Sakura put on the dress and Sasori was fixing her hair, he was complaining about the bunnyears. After a while Sasori was done and Sakura was allowed to look in the mirror. She gasped. Was the women in the mirror really her? Sakura was wearing a long white velvet dress, with small pearls on it, looking like diamonds. The top of her dress was U - cut and was also cover in white pearls that sparkled like diamonds. Her hair was up in a very elegant bun. Then Sakura saw Sasori putting on a long white veil. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. It took awhile for Sakura to understand what Sasori was doing, he had dress her up like a bride. "You look so beautiful princess Sakura" he said bowing, he took her hand and walked away to their garden.

They arrived to the garden and Sasori order Sakura to sit down in the chair, he sat opposit to her. "You know Sakura, you shouldnt be here today" he said taking a zip of his tea. "Do you know why?" he asked putting the teacup down and looked at Sakura, who shock her head. "You disobeyed me before, everytime I ask you to put on a dress and you yelled at me this morning" he answered.

Sakura had her hands in her lap and looked down on them, she bit her lip. "Why are you doing this?" she asked looking very unhappy. Sasori eat some cake and stared at her. "What are you talking about Princess?" he asked. "Dressing me up in a wedding dress" she replied looking like she was gonna cry. "Because I love you" he answered. "If you really loved me you would let me go. Go home to my friends" she said. Sasori stood up and walked to her. He looked down at her and she looked up on him. "I really love you Sakura" he said. "No you don't!" she screamed. Sasori became sad, why couldn't Sakura see how much he loved her. He truly loved her. That's why he did all of this. He became desperate and hugged her, placing his head in her lap. "I DO love you Sakura" he said. "Look what I in graved on the back of the heart" he said and Sakura looked, it stood; _Forever Yours SxS. _

"I could have written forever mine but I didn't Sakura. Don't you see I love you! I will always love you, that's why I wrote forever YOURS not forever MINE!" he said. Sakura was shock, she didn't know what to say. Sasori looked up at her beautiful face, waiting for an answer. A sign. A kiss. Anything but Sakura didn't say anything. Sasori stood up once again and took her hand, and lead her to her room. 'It was to much' he though. 'His declaration of love was to much to take in, yes thats why she didn't answered. She didn't know what to say because she was so happy. It was so much to take in for a frail princess like Sakura' he said to himself.

Sasori left Sakura in her room. "Good bye for now Sakura" he said leaving her in her room.

* * *

**Two days later**

Sakura was running, running away from that horrible place. She had done it. Sakura had escape, dont ask how because she didn't remember. It had happened so fast. She was free. She ran to her home village. She arrived, finally she was there, home. She smiled and walked in to the leaf village, her home. A person walked past her. "Welcome home Sakura" the person said. "How was you mission?" the person asked. 'Mission? I haven't been to a mission' she thought. That's why no one came to save her, they thought she was on a mission.

* * *

**Im sorry for my late update, read my profile to find out the reason. **

**Thank you everyone that reviews *hugs everyone that reviews and gives you all a cookie and/or a carrot***


	7. Pet on mission?

DISCLAIM; I don't own Naruto

"Talk"

'Thinking'

* * *

"Misson? I haven't been on a mission" said Sakura confused.

"Of course not, Sakura" said the woman smiling. "I'm know that you are not allowed to talk to anyone about your mission but I must ask you one thing. Why do you have bunny ears?" the woman asked. Sakura looked puzzled. "Bunny ears?" she said and realised, the ears hadn't disappeared yet. "Aa! The bunnyears is for…" she continued but was interrupted by the woman.

"You don´t have to say" she said smiling "I understand, it so you can hear better on your mission"

"Ehh…You are correct Yumi" Sakura replied. Yumi smiled once again and walked away but before she did she turned around to Sakura. "Im sure that Tsunade-sama would like to speak with you now that you are back" she said and walked away.

Sakura looked after Yumi and whispered to herself. "That is exactly what I'm gonna do". But maybe first she should go and see Sasuke and the rest of her friends. She had decided to visit Tsunade-sama later, right now she would go to Sasuke. She started to walked in the direction of the Uchiha mansion but was soon stopped by Sasuke.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, Sakura was extremely happy to see him, she ran into his arms and hugged him. "Sasuke, I have missed you so much" she whispered into his chest. Sasuke embraced Sakura. "I too have missed you" he whispered back into her ear. "But that is not why I'm here" he said and Sakura looked up at him, confused. "Then why?"

"Tsunade-sama wish to speak to you" he said and took her hand. "But before we leave, why do you have those ears?" he asked and gave her a funny look. Sakura blushed, she had once again forgot the bunny ears. "Mi-mission" she stammered "Do I look bad?"

Sasuke shook his head "You look really nice in those ears" he replied and kissing her passionately. After a while they broke the kiss and walked towards the tower that the hokage was sitting in. They walked past a market and among the crowd of people, Sakura thought she saw a man with red hair, that looked very much like Sasori. When Sakura was about to look closer the man disappeared. They continued to walk and after awhile a man bumped into her. "Excuse me, un" he man said and walked away. Sakura stood up and brushed of the dirt. "Watch it, you moron!" she yelled after the man. The only thing she saw of the man was long blond hair, a red and black cout and he was gone. Was that Deidara and Sasori? No she must seen wrong.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" asked Sasuke and took her hand, Sakura shakes her head and starts walking away. "Just my imagination"

**Tsunade-samas Office**

Sakura and Sasuke walked in the Tsunades office and closed the door behind them, Tsunade sat behind her desk filling in some paperwork. She looked up at Sakura and Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke, your mission was a success. You may leave" she said. Sasuke nodded and left the room.

Now was only Tsunade and Sakura in the room. Tsunade stood up and walked towards Sakura. "Did they hurt you, Sakura?" she asked sounding worried.

"They?" Sakura replied, raising one eye brown 'Did she know about Akatsuki holding her as a pet?' she thought to herself. Tsunade bend forward, she and Sakura was now face to face a few inches apart. "You know, the" looked around the room, afraid that someone would over hear them "Akatsuki" she whispered in a very low voice only intended for Sakura to hear.

Sakura was shocked and you could see it very clear, then the shock past and turned into anger. Sakura wanted to scream and shout at Tsunade but she couldn't she was afraid that someone else would hear her. "You know?" Sakura said, sending a death glare to Tsunade. "You knew and you didn't send anybody to save me?" she said, she was almost crying.

Tsunade ashamed that she was, looked down at her feet. She had betrayed her apprentice. "I couldn't" she replied

"WHY!" This time Sakura yelled not caring if the other could hear her. Tsunade looked into Sakuras eyes. "Itachi-san was here and he gave me an offer I could not refuse" she said waiting for Sakura to responded. "And what was that?" She replied sounding very angry.

"They promised not to take Naruto, _If they could have you,_the most talented med-nin in Konoha."

Sakura was furious, how could Tsunade-sama let them have her, just like that! "You have no Idea what I been through! ALL THANKS TO YOU!" Sakura scream "I have a freaking bunny tail and ears that match!"

Tsunade blink her eyes, looking like a question mark. "No you haven't"

Sakura placed her hands on her head and to her big surpirse, there was no bunnyears. "Well, you haven't have them what I've seen"

After calming down Sakura told everything that had happened to her while she was at Akatsuki. This information was only intended for Tsunade-sama but little did they know that Sasuke stood outside and heared almost everything they said. 'How dare the Akatsuki take _his Sakura, He would do anything in his power to protect Sakura from Akatsuki but most of all from Itachi_' he thought to himself.

Sakura throw herself at the bed in her bedroom. She looked up at the ceiling and listen to the sound of the night. Sasuke was in the shower, so Sakura took the oppertunity to think about everything, about what Tsunade-sama said. Soon the thoughts was replaced by dreams. Sasuke walked into the room and found a sleeping Sakura and he smiled. He sat next to her and looked at her sleeping face, she was so beautiful.

When he was younger and _foolish, _he didn't care about anything of this, about friends and creating a family. He just thought of power and revenge. Even then he thought of her, he sometimes wonder what she and Naruto was doing but only sometimes, when he was out on missions for Orchimaru. He was studied but Naruto and Sakura made him rethink, after a fight he had with Naruto. They fought long and hard, both of them was exhausted but non of them wanted to give up. Sakura arrived to the scene, trying to make them stop fighting.

He remember it clearly.

**Flashback**

Sasuke stood there, bloody, hurt and exhausted, but he wouldn't give up. He would not lose to HIM, to _Naruto. He would never lose nor die, not until he had killed Itachi and got his revenge. He looked at Naruto, who seemed _determined_to win the fight. Sasuke was just about to attack Naruto with Kirin, when Sakura arrived to the scene, trying to stop them. She use the superhuman strength and hit the ground making it crack, which resulted in Naruto and Sasuke jump apart from each other._

"Naruto, let him be! If he doesn't understand that we can help him defect Itachi. Then leave him" said Sakura. Sasuke was surprised but didn't show it. Had the little fan girl Sakura grown up to be a teenage girl, who didn't care about him? Not that he minded. Naruto just looked at her. "I cannot! We are his family! We are to help each other no matter what" he replied. Both shocked and enrage Sasuke. How dare Naruto, claim that they were family? No, his family was long dead and he wouldn't get rest until he had his vengeance on his ONLY brother, Itachi.

Sakura and Naruto started to bicker with each other. Sasuke took this opportunity and leave. It really bothered him now, the thing that Sakura and Naruto had said. A couple of month later he arrived to Konoha, he sat outside the gates in a tree, waiting for either Naruto or Sakura to come. And after a few days one of them did, it was Sakura who was out to pick herbs. He watch her for awhile until he jumped down from the tree. Sakura didn't notice anything, she just continued to pick herbs. "Sakura" he said in his calm tone

Sakura froze, turned around and stared at him. "Sasuke, what do you want?" she asked trying to sound confident. He stared at her and smirked trying to hide his inconvinience. What was he gonna say? Well...I was thinking about what you and Naruto said a couple of month ago, like she would remember what they had said. Instead of that he use his most famous phrase. "Hn"

Sakura reached for her kunai ready to attack. "Won't hurt you, Sakura. I'm here to talk"

Sakura looked at him, he could see that she didn't believed him. "If I were here to hurt you, I would have done it long before you pulled out your kunai" he said and Sakura lower her kunai but didn't put it away. Sasuke looked away only for an instance to see if some else was there and Sakura took the chance and ran into the village.

It took two weeks for Sakura to trusted him enough to not pull out any weapons and they could talk. They talked about everything they could think of, or at least he did. He did most of the talking for them both but Sakura replied at some of the questions he ask her. After three month Sakura brought Naruto with her to their small talks. It didn't take much for Naruto to trust him again. And after six month Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi convinced Tsunade-sama to welcome Sasuke back.

The village was not happy with having Sasuke back but he didn't care about that as long he had Sakura and Naruto, _his family_. Who had promised to help him defect Itachi.

****

End of flashback

Sasuke slept next to Sakura but unknown to him someone was watching them.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and Sakura sleep next to each other. 'How dare Sasuke touch HIS Sakura!'. Time went by and Sakura woke up leaving Sasuke in bed, Itachi smirked, time to bring her back home. Sakura walked into her kitchen, wearing her black nightgown. She stopped and stared at three Akatsuki members sitting in her kitchen. It was Deidara, Sasori and Hidan.

"Hi" said Deidara smilling and waved.

Sakura looked terrified, she turned around and tried to run away but Deidara caught her. She kicked and screamed. "Let me go!" she screamed."SASUKE" she screamed louder. Sakura gathered chakra into her hands and use her superhuman streanght to get away but nothing happened, no chakra gathered to her hands. Sha started to panic. What had they done to her? "SASUKE! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed out. Deidara put his hand over her mouth. "Shh, Honey Bunny. Don't wake the neighbors. Who knows what gonna happen to them, un" he said and smirked.

Sakura stopped kicking. "That's better, un" said Deidara, still hindering from running. 'Why isn't Sasuke coming?!' Sakura thought, she bite Deidaras hand and he removed his hand. "Ouch, un! That hurt, why did you do that for?" he asked. "Serves you right" she replied. "Why are you here. What have you done to Sasuke?" she asked, she was mad.

"Shut up!" demanded Hidan. "You are going home, princess" answered Sasori. "I am home!" she screamed. Hidan slapped her. "I said shut up" came Hidans angry reply. "No! Where is Sasuke?" she asked. "Where do you think he is. As you can see, Itachi isn't here. So where can Sasuke be?" said Hidan. "And I told you too shut the fuck up!"

Sakura realised why Sasuke didn't come when she called for him. He wasn't in the bed sleeping, he was out somewhere and fought Itachi. Sakura heared a low click sound and she snapped out of her thoughts. It was Deidara that had put on her the leash again. "Now you can't run away,un" he explained and smiled. He had let go of her but he had a strong grip on the leash. "Like thats gonna keep me from running" replied Sakura and pulled the leash towards her but nothing happened. "Nice try"

"Let me go, please" she begged him, trying to get away again. "No!" replied Hidan. "Come" said Deidara pulling the leash and almost strangled her. "No" said Sakura and sat down. "If you don't come with us…we will burn down this village and kill everyone in it" threatened Hidan. Sakura didn't say or do anything. "Come with us" he said. "No" she said and Hidan lost it. "FUCKING HELL! COME WITH US OR ELSE!" he screamed. It was a wonder that the neighbors didn't come to see what was happening.

Sakura crossed her arms. "No". "Come with us and no one will be hurt" said Hidan. "No" was her answer. "Come with us and Sasuke will not be harmed and that kitsune kid too" said Hidan.

"No" was the only thing she said. Hidan picked her up and dragged her away from the kitchen into the hall while she was kicking and screaming. Hidan throw her in the wall. He had was pissed. "Sakura it's no use trying to escape us" said Sasori. "You will never be free. We let you escape. Come on did you really think we didn't noticed you? Didn't you find it funny that no one came chasing after you?" asked Sasori. Sakura realise that what he said was true and she stopped fighting. "I'll come." She said and Sasori smiled. "On two conditions I get to stay here for 2 month and no one is to hurt anyone in this village or the village (a/n like destroy it)"

"No" Said Hidan, crossing his arms on his chest. Sasori and Deidara did the same. "How come that only you get to decided, un?" asked Deidara. "If we are to accept your conditions, you have to accept ours, un" said Deidara.

"Fine, and they are?" she asked

"No fighting back, always do as we say you do to" he said but it looked like he was thinking. "And no biting!" Deidara said after awhile. "Idiot, no biting is included in no fighting. Fucking airhead!" said Hidan and hit Deidara hard in the head. "I'm just saying!"

Sakura thought for awhile. "I agree" she said after awhile. "And so do we" all three said and left.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Itachi and Sasuke was fighting. Both of them were exhausted, they had been fighting sense early morning and it was midday now. They fought with their bare hands, no jutsus, no weapons, no nothing. Sasuke kicked Itachi in the face, Itachi flew away abit. He attacked Sasuke. Sasuke was hurt and so it went.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't say anything but he hit Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke coughed up some blood and wiped it of with his sleeve. "Stupid brother, you should look out more after your friends" Itachi said.

"Yeah, How come?" Sasuke asked and hit Itachi in the face. "Someone might take something from you while you are away" answered Itachi and blocked a hit from Sasuke. Sasuke froze. 'Sakura! They wouldn't!' he felt his heart crash to the ground. In the distens Itachi could see Hidan and the rest. Itachi smirked. "You are still too weak to fight me baby brother." He said and left but Sasuke didn't hear what he said. He was too busy worrying about Sakura. He ran towards the village and towards Sakura and his house.

He opened the frontdoor and entered the house. "Sakura!" he screamed but she didn't answered. He began to panic and ran upstairs to their room. "SAKURA!" he shouted. He looked at the bed and saw that someone was laying there. Sasuke signed in relife it was Sakura. But he had to be sure. "Sakura?"

"Mm, yes" came Sakuras sleepy reply. Sasuke ran and hugged her. "Why didn't you answer when I called for you" he asked, sounding worried. "I was asleep" she replied. "At this hour?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Im not feeling well today" she said. He smiled and hugged her again. "I'll make some soup" he said and walked to the kitchen. Sakura signed and looked out the window and she could swore that she saw Itachi standing on the rooftop on the opposite building , saying; "61 days"

* * *

Svettstrumpa: Sorry for the late update. I have computer problems. My computer is dead so I have too use my sisters computer but she always plays the sims2 on it. I hope you all is happy because it's over 4 pages long :D In the next chapter I think it will be a lemon in it ^w^ And one more thing REWIEW, please :)


End file.
